Prison Chat
by ilovetimrozon
Summary: While in prison, Dean makes a new friend, Sam Campbell. Maybe prison won't be so bad after all. Slight Dean/Sam.


A loud buzzing sound echoes through the air, opening the prisoners' gates. It was lunchtime. Hundreds of men; young and old leave their cells and walk into a straight line to the cafeteria. The room starts to fill up slowly but surely. The men knew the routine: wait, grab a plate, get plate filled with food and find a seat. This happens every day. A tall, handsome male had his plate already and was standing off to the side.

He sighs, searching the entire cafeteria for a place to sit. His eyes finally find an empty seat next to a huge, shaggy haired guy. He shrugs and makes his way over to the small table with his tray. The guy was hunched over his plate, pushing his food around; not eating. He clears his throat causing the guy's head to snap up at him. He notices the shaggy haired fella soft features and comes to a conclusion that this man is a boy. His face looked baby soft, his hair was long and curled at the ends and there was multiple little moles decorating his face. He had one on the side of his nose and two by the corner of his mouth. The boy narrows his eyes at him and straightens up his back.

"What?"

He shakes his head. "Uh, can I sit here?"

The boy gives him a once over before nodding. "Suit yourself."

"Thanks." He sits down and immediately digs into his lunch. "I'm Dean."

The boy stares at Dean like he had two heads. "Sam."

Dean nods in approval. "Nice to meet ya, Sam."

"Yeah."

There was a short silence before Dean broke it. "So, Sam, what are you in for?"

Sam chuckles to himself. "What are _you_ in for?"

Dean smirks, shoving a piece of dry chicken into his mouth. "I stole a car."

"Nice."

"Off the lot."

Sam snorts, "Seriously? How'd you do it?"

Dean smiles, "I snaked the keys when the owner wasn't looking. It was pretty easy."

"How'd you get caught?"

"The cops happen to be on the side of the road metering people. I was caught within an hour."

Sam laughs loudly. "Damn, that sucks."

Dean chuckles and nod, "You're telling me. I was pissed. I thought I had got away. When I noticed the cop, I tried to make a get-away but another cop came outta nowhere and rammed me. I tried to get out the car and run but it was a no go. My ass was caught red-handed."

Sam was cracking up. He had tears running down his face and he couldn't talk but laugh. Dean laughs along with him.

"I know it's freakin' hilarious. I'm ashamed of myself."

Sam wipes his tears away, breathing heavy. "Wow, ha. I haven't laugh like that since I was a kid." He shakes his head. "How much time did they give you for that?"

"Three years." Dean shrugs, shoving a fork full of mash potatoes in his mouth. "I don't mind. I've been to prison before, it's no big deal and this prison isn't half bad, you know?"

Sam looks at him with slight disgust. It was rude to talk with your mouth full but obviously Dean didn't get the memo. "Uh, no not really." He grabs his fork he dropped and resumes in playing with his food. Dean watches him curious.

"Since you know how I got here, how about you? What did you do?"

Sam turns a bright shade of red. "Embezzlement," He mumbles.

"What?"

"Embezzlement," He says louder. Dean raises his brow in slight amazement.

"Really? What, you're some big shot?"

"Was actually. I used to work for a company called World Confederation of Businesses."

"Never heard of it."

Sam huffs out a laugh. "Yeah. A lot of people don't know the company exists."

Dean nods, gulping down half his juice. "Yeah, yeah. Get to the good stuff. Why'd ya do it? How'd you do it?"

Sam shrugs. "I was money hungry. Even though my paycheck was more than great, I still wanted more. So I started to steal a couple thousands from rich bastards on the side every once in a while. They never noticed. No one did. Then one day I got too cocky, I stole two and a half five million dollars from this one guy and he noticed. He reported me so fast I thought my head would spin and the next thing I know, I'm fired and behind bars. They found everything: how long I was stealing, how much and from whom. I was screwed."

Dean was speechless. All he could say was, "Damn. And I thought I was a bad-ass."

Sam laughs, finally pushing his tray away giving up and folding his arms on the table. "Yeah, I would have gotten away with it if I didn't get greedy."

"Yeah, you would have. How long were you stealing?"

"For about five years."

Dean whistles impressed. "Wow and you were taking a couple thou every time?"

Sam nods. Dean laughs. "Geez, dude. You had to be loaded then. I gotta give you're your props, bro. That's amazing."

Sam blushes again and ducks his head.

"How long are you gonna be here?"

"Fourteen years. I just got sent here last year."

Dean whistles again. "Shit, that's a good minute, dude." Sam nods again. "Do you regret it?"

"Definitely, I screwed my life up and any and all chances of me getting another job ever after I'm released. I really messed up this time. I'm royally screwed." He laughs bitterly.

Dean frowns. "I'm sorry, man."

Sam runs his hand through his hair. "It's alright. It was my fault."

"But hey, look at it this way," He taps Sam's shoulder. "It's only gets better."

That makes Sam laugh again. "How could it possibly get any better than prison?"

Dean smirks, eating the last bite of his lunch. "Just wait and see, Sammy."

Sam frowns and opens his mouth to tell Dean don't call him that but the bell rings announcing lunch was over. Dean stood up, grabs his tray and walks away, throwing a wink at Sam over his shoulder. Sam sighs and gets up too.

He tosses his trash out and turns around to leave but ends up running into someone. An apology was right on Sam's lips as the man gives him a dirty look.

"Sor-" Sam starts to say.

"We got a problem?" the short, stocky man asks dauntingly. Sam huffs, knowing the guy wasn't gonna let it go and there was going to be a fight.

Sam glares at the man; "Look, I -" Dean cuts him off by stepping in front of him, getting in the man's face.

"He didn't mean to bump into you. It was an accident."

The man smiles menacingly. "Accident or not, we got a problem."

Dean chuckles to himself and nods. "Fine. Then you got a problem with me too."

"Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean shushes him. "I got this, Sam."

Sam rolls his eyes. Idiot.

The man doesn't say anything but glares. Dean doesn't break eye contact, fist clenched on his side ready to fight. The man finally moves, looking at Sam.

"You're lucky, boy." The man spats.

Dean gives him a scary smile. "Yeah, whatever, assclown. Walk away."

The man throws them a final glare and walks away. Dean smirks and turns to Sam who was frowning.

Dean huffs. "What?"

"I could have taken him. You didn't have to do that."

"I know you could have. Your giant."

Sam sighs. "Still, Dean. I can fight my own battles. And you barely know me."

"And who's fault is that?" he says, giving him an unreadable look.

Before Sam could say anything, Dean turns back around and walks towards the exit. Sam stands there, motionless. He turns back around and gives Sam an exasperated look. "You coming or not?"

Sam snorts out a laugh and shakes his head; following Dean out the cafeteria. He didn't know why but he feels prison just got a whole lot better.


End file.
